Emperor Palpatine/Gallery
Images and videos of the powerful and malevolent Emperor Palpatine of the Galactic Empire from the Star Wars franchise. Gallery Images Miscellaneous Star Wars Palpatine.png s-l640.jpg|Emperor's Funko Pop! 1 7740299407221613598.jpg|Emperor's Funko Pop! 2 apisif9lm__86807.1485208116.jpg Darth_Sidious_.jpeg|The Emperor's poster from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Tumblr_md888pURhc1rkgyw3o3_1280.jpg|Darth Sidious as he appears in the Revenge of the Sith. Vader_and_Emperor.jpg|Palpatine with Darth Vader. 180px-84PalpatineSpeechFinal.jpg|Darth Sidious' speech. 11548-25524.jpg|Darth Sidious in his disguise as Palpatine (top) and in his true identity (bottom) as he appeared in Attack of the Clones. Revenge_Of_The_Sith_DVD.png|Palpatine on the Revenge of the Sith DVD. Return_Of_The_Jedi_DVD.png|Palpatine on the Return of the Jedi DVD. Lego_Darth_Sidious|Darth Sidious released in Lego. Palpatine_and_Vader_Strike_Out.jpg|Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader in Lego Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Out. Palpatine_(Family_Guy).jpg|Darth Sidious in Family Guy HisheP.png|The Emperor as he appears in the HISHE series. SChicken.jpg|Palpatine as he appears in Robot Chicken. SidiousMadTv.png|The Emperor in MAD tv short Star Wars: The Groan Wars. 5665083-6419460822-Darth.jpg|Wallpaper of Darth Sidious. Emperor-Palpatime-Comic.jpg|Darth Sidious illustration in the Legends continuity. Order66-AoD.jpg|Emperor Palpatine with two of his guards. Palpatine_set.jpg Emperor_Palpatine-800px.jpg|The Emperor enraged at Luke's denial to join him. Emperor_Palpatine_2.jpg|Palpatine post-duel in Episode III. Star_Wars_Palpatine_2.jpg Darth Sidious hologram comic.png|Sidious hologram speaking to Dooku on Sullust. ''The Phantom Menace'' and Attack of the Clones Darth Sidious inquires.png|Darth Sidious appears on the bridge. Darth Sidious hologram.png|Sidious talking to Nute Gunray and his aid. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-357.jpg|Sidious in The Phantom Menace. Sidious Gunray.png|Darth Sidious tells Gunray to kill the Jedi. Senator Palpatine hologram.png|Senator Palpatine appears in hologram. Darth Sidious report.png|Darth Sidious reports the news of the Senate. Sidious control.png|Sidious tells the Neimoidians to gain control. Darth Sidious transmission.png|Darth Sidious finishes his transmission. Sidious holocam.png|Sidious angered that Queen Amidala escaped and didn't sign the treaty. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-3110.jpg|Darth Sidious revealing his new apprentice to Nute Gunray and his aid. Sidious Maul.png|Sidious with Darth Maul on the balcony. Darth Maul 3.png|Darth Sidious with his apprentice, Darth Maul. Senator Palpatine waits.png|Senator Palpatine awaits the Queen's arrival. Senator Palpatine Chancellor.png|Palpatine with Chancellor Valorum. Senator Palpatine disbelief.png|Senator Palpatine says the Senate is corrupt. Senator Palpatine concerned.png|Senator Palpatine states the Chancellor has no real power. Senator Palpatine confidence.png|Palpatine tells the Queen to call a vote. Senator Palpatine listens.png|Senator Palpatine concerned for the Queen's decision. Senator Palpatine.jpg|Sidious disguising himself as Senator Palpatine. Sidious_1.png|Palpatine persuading Padme into siding with him. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-11459.jpg|Darth Sidious tells the Trade Federation he's sending Darth Maul to help them. Darth Sidious aggressive.png|Darth Sidious hears about the Queen's plan for battle. Sidious foolish.png|Sidious calls the whole plan foolish. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-12390.jpg|A hologram of Sidious in the Theed palace on Naboo. Starwars1-movie-screencaps.com-14907.jpg|Palpatine meets Anakin for the first time on Naboo. Mourning Funeral.png|Palpatine attends Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral. Chancellor Palpatine negotiations.png|Supreme Chancellor Palpatine discusses the Separatist Movement. Palpatine office.png|Palpatine asks the Jedi to protect Padme. Chancellor Palpatine speak.png|The Chancellor says he'll speak to Padme. Palpatine Anakin.png|Palpatine tells Anakin that he is a great Jedi. Palpatine meeting.png|Chancellor Palpatine holds a meeting with Senators and the Jedi. Chancellor Palpatine Mas Amedda.png|Mas Amedda says the Senate should give Palpatine emergency powers. Chancellor Palpatine Senate.png|Chancellor Palpatine in the Senate. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-11122.jpg|Palpatine is granted emergency powers. Darth Sidious solar sailor.png|Darth Sidious approaching Count Dooku. Starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-15697.jpg|Sidious meets with Dooku on Coruscant. Palpatine wartime.png|Palpatine with Senators watch the Clone Army assemble. Chancellor Palpatine senators.png|Chancellor Palpatine watches as the Clone Wars begins. ''Star Wars: The Clone wars'' Palpatine CW2.png|Chancellor Palpatine's appearance in Star Wars: Clone Wars Palpatine SWCW03.png|Palpatine with Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. Darth Sidious Tyranus.png|Darth Sidious' appearance in Genndy Tartakovsky's Star Wars: Clone Wars. Sidious mechno-chair.png|Sidious hologram on mechno-chair. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-118.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in The Clone Wars. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-204.jpg|Palpatine talks with Jedi Master, Mace Windu. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-1197.jpg|Sidious in a hologram. Clone-wars-movie-screencaps.com-11109.png|Sidious smiles during a hologram communication. Darth Sidious_concerned.jpeg|Darth Sidious concerned over Gunray's capture. Sidious Proceed.png|Sidious allows Tyranus to proceed with the plan. Darth Sidious hiring.png|Darth Sidious contacts Cad Bane for a job. Sidious provides.png|Sidious provides Bane with information for the job. Darth Sidious test subjects.png|Darth Sidious tells Bane he needs test subjects. Sidious caring.png|Sidious states he will take care of the children. Sidious no innocents.png|Lord Sidious tells Bane to bring him Force children. Sidious Astromech.png|An Astromech droid projects Sidious' hologram. Darth Sidious Aide.png|Sidious gives the nanny droid RO-Z67 orders via holocam. Darth Sidious hovering.png|Darth Sidious hovers over Zinn Toa. Sidious foresees.png|Sidious foresees an army of Force talented spies in his service. Darth Sidious enemies.png|Darth Sidious states his enemies will be helpless against his vision. Sidious loss.png|Lord Sidious says if the surgery fails he will lose nothing. Darth Sidious surgery.png|Darth Sidious watches the surgery begin. SidiousMustafarForceChildren.jpg|Sidious stands as his plans are foiled by the Jedi's arrival. Sidious evacuate.png|Sidious orders the facility destroyed... Sidious concerned.png|...and the children be taken to his other compound. Sidious facility.png|Sidious ending his holographic transmission. Darth Sidious occupation.png|Darth Sidious tells Tyranus of the Republic occupation. Sidious smirk.jpeg|Sidious smiles at Duchess Satine's apparent death. Darth Sidious holographic.jpeg|Darth Sidious tells Dooku of a disturbance in the Force. Sidious hologram.png|Sidious tells Dooku that Ventress is too important. Darth Sidious destroy.png|Darth Sidious accuses Tyranus of wanting him destroyed. Darth Sidious pleased.png|Sidious is pleased to hear Ventress is dead. Darth Sidious Vision.png|Lord Sidious appears in a Force vision on Mortis. Sidious Lair.png|Darth Sidious orders Tyranus to make a prisoner exchange. Darth Sidious trap.png|Darth Sidious tells Tyranus to lower Anakin into a trap. Sidious doubt.png|Lord Sidious assures that Padme will accept the terms. Sidious solar.png|Sidious gives Tyranus a lecture. Darth Sidious Reign.png|Darth Sidious tells Dooku to end the Queen's reign if she fails. Palpatine scowl.jpeg|Palpatine preying on Anakin's insecurities. Palpatine smirks.png|Palpatine smiling while Anakin duels Dooku. Sidious Scipio call.png|A hologram of Sidious with Embo. Darth Sidious Scipio.png|Sidious contacting Embo on Scipio. Darth Sidious conspires.png|Darth Sidious communicates with Nix Card. Darth Sidious consolidate.png|Sidious tells Nix to continue to the next stage. Sidious protected.png|Darth Sidious assures Nix protection. Darth Sidious Serenno.png|Sidious hologram on Serreno. Darth Sidious Informs.png|Darth Sidious informs Dooku of the Republic attack. Sidious arriving.png|Sidious told by Dooku that their plan succeeded. Sidious in Flesh.png|Darth Sidious arrives on Mandalore. Darth Sidious Force choke.png|Sidious Force chokes two Mandalorian super commandos. Sidious palace.png|Darth Sidious enters the Sundari Palace. Darth Sidious impressed.png|Sidious confronts Maul and Savage. Sidious Force push.png|Darth Sidious uses the Force on the Nightbrothers. Darth Sidious laughs.png|Sidious laughs as he battles Maul and Savage. double.png|Darth Sidious as seen in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Sidious duels.png|Sidious dueling Maul and Savage in the plaza. Darth Sidious kills.png|Darth Sidious kills Savage Opress. Maul VS Sidious.png|Sidious against his former apprentice Maul. Sidious mercy.png|Darth Maul begs the Sith Lord for mercy. Sidious prepares.png|Sidious states there is no mercy. Darth Sidious Force lightning.png|Darth Sidious blasts Maul with Force lightning. Sidious other uses.png|Sidious cackles as he has other plans for Maul. Darth Sidious asset.png|Count Dooku informs Sidious of a clone problem. Darth Sidious program.png|Darth Sidious tells Tyranus to make the incident isolated. Sidious Failure.png|Sidious worries his plans will be ruined. Darth Sidious seize.png|Darth Sidious orders the clone to be seized. Palpatine Fives.png|Chancellor Palpatine reveals the secret to Fives. Palpatine secret.jpeg|Palpatine keeps Order 66 a secret from the Jedi. Sidious and Tyranus.jpeg|Lord Tyranus contacts Sidious with successful news. Darth Sidious evidence.png|Sidious orders all evidence to be destroyed. Sidious execute.png|Lord Sidious cackles as Order 66 remains uncovered. Sidious desktop.png|Sidious hologram zooming out. Darth Sidious questions.png|Darth Sidious questions Lord Tyranus. Sidious speaks.png|Sidious asks his apprentice of Sifo-Dyas. Darth Sidious retrace.png|Lord Sidious tells Tyranus to retrace his steps. Sidious warns.png|And orders Dooku to eliminate the loose end. Sidious eliminate.png|Darth Sidious chastises Tyranus' clumsiness. Darth sidious choke.png|Sidious shows Dooku the price of failure. Darth Sidious Dagobah vision.png|Darth Sidious appears to Yoda in a vision on Dagobah. Sidious ignites.png|The Sith Lord igniting his lightsaber in the vision. Sidious hangar.png|Sidious walking towards Dooku as he arrives. Darth Sidious apprentice.png|Darth Sidious welcoming his apprentice. Darth Sidious presence.png|Sidious telling Dooku that Master Yoda is on Moraband. Sidious ripple.png|Darth Sidious explains Dooku and Yoda have a strong Force-bound as a ripple. Darth Sidious knife.png|Sidious producing a knife cutting Dooku's hand for a drop of blood. Sidious chant.png|Lord Sidious recites an ancient Sith ritual in Balc. Sidious incantation.jpeg|Darth Sidious performs the Sith incantation. Darth Sidious basin.png|Sidious dips his face towards the basin wielding the power of dark illusion. Sidious chained.png|Darth Sidious chained by lightning shackles to stone pillars. Sidious apparition.png|An apparition of Sidious appears laughing. sith-lords-clone-wars-613.jpg|Darth Sidious and Count Dooku at the altar. Sidious company.png|The Sith Lord sees Clones and the Jedi arriving. Darth Sidious lightsaber.png|Sidious draws his lightsaber towards Yoda. Darth Sidious blade.png|Lord Sidious readies to take on Yoda and Anakin. Sidious zaps.png|Sidious levitates Anakin into the air and zaps him with lightning. Darth Sidious lightning strike.png|Yoda holding back Darth Sidious' Force lightning. Sidious Force lightning.png|Sidious blasting Yoda with more lightning while cackling. Darth Sidious taunts.png|Darth Sidious taunting Yoda to let Anakin fall and die. Darth Sidious attacks.png|Sidious attacking Yoda while he saves Anakin. Sidious catwalk.jpeg|Yoda deflects Sidious' lightning with his lightsaber. Darth Sidious hanging.png|Darth Sidious hanging onto the railing of the bridge. Sidious falling.png|Sidious and Yoda tumbling to their certain doom. Darth Sidious fails.png|Lord Sidious angered that he failed to break Yoda's spirit. Sidious altar.png|Sidious leaving as he will need more time to defeat the Jedi and Yoda. Darth Sidious wise.png|Darth Sidious calls Tyranus wise. Sidious news.png|Grievous tells Sidious news from the front. Darth Sidious attempt.png|Lord Sidious pleased with the news. Palpatine with Windu.png|Palpatine and Windu tell Anakin and Obi-Wan where Grievous is. Palpatine scorns.png|Chancellor Palpatine scorns Grievous for breaking into his office. Palpatine enjoys.png|Palpatine secretly enjoys watching the Jedi die. Grievous captured Palpatine.png|Grievous confronts the Chancellor. Palpatine captured.png|Palpatine is captured by General Grievous. ''Revenge of the Sith'' Chancellor Palpatine hostage.png|Chancellor Palpatine held hostage. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-1487.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in Revenge of the Sith. Palpatine shackled.png|Palpatine smiles as Anakin duels Dooku. Chancellor Palpatine bridge.png|The Chancellor on the Separatist bridge. Palpatine homecoming.png|Palpatine is rescued and returns to Coruscant. Darth Sidious Grievous.png|General Grievous contacts Darth Sidious. Sidious commands.png|Sidious tells Grievous to move the Separatist leaders. Sidious apprentice.png|Lord Sidious states he will have a new apprentice. Palpatine appoints.png|Palpatine appoints Anakin as his Jedi Representative. Chancellor Palpatine opera.png|Anakin visits the Chancellor at the opera. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-5332.jpg|Sidious sits with Anakin during an opera show. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-5544.jpg|Sidious smiling as he slowly lures Anakin into the dark side of the Force via manipulating his emotions. Palpatine plans.png|Palpatine looking at the Death Star plans. Palpatine doubts.png|Palpatine tells Anakin the Jedi don't trust him. Palpatine2-jpg.jpg|Palpation's evil grin after revealing himself to Anakin. Sidious anger.png|Darth Sidious senses Anakin's anger. Palpatine welcomes.png|Chancellor Palpatine welcomes the Jedi. Palpatine exclaims.png|Palpatine claims to be the Senate. ItsTreasonThen-ROTS.png|Palpatine finally reveals his identity as the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8371.jpg|Sidious prepares to engage his would be Jedi captors in a fight in his main office. Sidious dueling.png|Sidious duels Mace Windu. Sidious cornered.png|Sidious disarmed and cornered by Windu. Darth Sidious lightning.png|Palpatine attempts to blast Mace with Sith lightning. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8632.jpg|Palpatine unmasked by his deflected Force lightning. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8795.jpg|Sidious unleashing his power against an injured Windu. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-8961.jpg|Sidious knighting Anakin Skywalker as Darth Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9128.jpg|Darth Sidious declares the Jedi enemies. Sidious orders.png|Sidious first orders Vader to the Jedi Temple. Darth Sidious stance.png|Darth Sidious tells Vader to show no mercy. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-9290.jpg|Palpatine now in his Emperor form. Sidious activates.png|Lord Sidious contacts Commander Cody. 1337x810xExecute_Order_66.png.pagespeed.ic.vACqduj1LM.jpg|Darth Sidious ordering the clones to execute Order 66. Darth Sidious Mustafar hologram.png|Sidious speaks with the Separatist leaders on Mustafar. Sidious council.png|Darth Sidious tells the council his apprentice is coming. Darth Sidious Senate.png|Palpatine presides at a special session of Congress. Sidious addresses.jpeg|Sidious blames the Jedi for his disfigurement. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-11328.jpg|Sidious proclaims the formation of the Galactic Empire. Sidious proclamation.png|Darth Sidious triumphs as the Senate cheer the new regime. Darth Sidious recording.png|A hologram recording of Sidious in the Jedi Temple. Sidious hologram record.png|Hologram Sidious tells Vader to bring peace to the Empire. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12094.jpg|Palpatine speaks to hologram Vader in his office. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12121.jpg|Palpatine in a hologram on Mustafar. Amedda and Sidious.jpeg|Sidious receives a visit from Master Yoda. Sidious arrogance.png|Darth Sidious calls Yoda arrogant. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-12853.jpg|Sidious shocks Yoda with Force lightning. Sidious hovers.png|Sidious approaches an unconscious Yoda. open-uri20150608-27674-wiquhr_3528045b.jpeg|Darth Sidious wickedly laughing at Master Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13052.jpg|Sidious takes his lightsaber out to duel Master Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13085.jpg|Yoda and Palpatine duel on Coruscant. DSattack.jpg|Sidious smiles during the fight with Yoda. sidious_teeth.jpg|Palpatine laughing manically at Yoda. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13199.jpg|Palpatine grunts as he duels with Yoda. Darth Sidious dueling.png|Darth Sidious duels Yoda in the Senate. Sidious lifting.png|Sidious laughing as he lifts Senate pods. Darth Sidious aims.png|Sidious continues throwing pods at Yoda. Sidious throwing.png|Darth Sidious throwing a Senate pod at Yoda. 1cadea20f5f1373e9046dbc6694efa50a16c567c_hq.jpg|Sidious laughs as he gains the upper hand against Yoda. Darth Sidious Amedda.png|Palpatine tells Mas Amedda to prepare his shuttle. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-13658.jpg|Darth Sidious senses his apprentice is in danger. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-14606.jpg|Sidious finds a mutilated but living Anakin on Mustafar. Darth Sidious arriving.png|Lord Sidious arrives on Coruscant with an injured Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15137.jpg|Darth Sidious at the completion of Darth Vader. Untitled 395703.jpg|Sidious seeing the birth of Darth Vader. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15184.jpg|Sidious tells Vader that he killed Padme in his anger. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15244.jpg|Sidious smiles knowing that Vader has fallen to him. Starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15246.jpg|Sidious seeing Vader lash out in anger over Padme's death at the final act of Revenge of the Sith. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15593.jpg|Sidious and Vader on a star destroyer with Tarkin. starwars3-movie-screencaps.com-15618.jpg|Sidious and Vader oversee the construction of the First Death Star at the very end of Revenge of the Sith. ''Star Wars Rebels'' Wolves-and-a-door-06_321d4477.jpg|The Emperor consults with Minister Hydan Hologram Emperor Palpatine.jpeg|The Emperor appears in hologram to Minister Hydan. Sheev_Palpatine_Star_Wars_Rebels.png|Darth Sidious in Star Wars: Rebels Emperor Palpatine portal.jpeg|The Emperor in the World Between Worlds Emperor Palpatine fire.jpg|The Emperor casting forth fire. Palpatine Rebels hologram.jpg|Palpatine in hologram appearing as a friendly version. Original Trilogy Emperor's message.png|The Emperor contacts Vader on the Executor. Emperor oringinal_hologram.png|The Emperor's hologram in The Empire Strikes Back (Original edition). Star-wars5-movie-screencaps.com-6137.jpg|Sidious communicating with Darth Vader via hologram in The Empire Strikes Back (Special edition). Emperor_Palpatine.png|Sidious revealing the existence of Vader's son, Luke Skywalker. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-4382.jpg|Palpatine's appearance in Return of the Jedi. Rise_my_friend.png|Emperor Palpatine arrives on the Second Death Star. Emperor Palpatine arrives.png|The Emperor walks with Darth Vader. Emperor Palpatine senses.png|Emperor Palpatine senses Vader wishes to search for Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-6236.jpg|Palpatine seeing Darth Vader in his throne room over Endor. EmperorGreejatusAndFriends-ROTJ.jpg|The Emperor with Vader, Aloo and Greejatus. Emperor Palpatine instructs.png|Emperor Palpatine sends Vader to the command ship. Emperor Palpatine report.png|The Emperor receives a report from Lord Vader. Palpatine.jpg|Close-up view of Emperor Palpatine on his throne. Emperor Palpatine lightsaber.png|Palpatine holds Luke's lightsaber. Emperor Palpatine faith.png|The Emperor tells Luke his faith is misplaced. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10886.jpg|Emperor Palpatine sits on his throne. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-10936.jpg|The Emperor reveals his grand plan to Luke. Palpatine3-ReturnOfJedi.png|Emperor Palpatine converses with Luke Skywalker. Emperor Palpatine orders.png|The Emperor orders the Death Star to be fired. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-11261.jpg|Palpatine taunting Luke during the Battle of Endor. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-12424.jpg|Darth Sidious smiling and laughing as he witnesses Darth Vader and Luke Skywalker duel each other. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13031.jpg|Palpatine laughing as Luke gets the upper hand in his fight. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13440.jpg|Sidious tempting Luke into killing his father. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13594.jpg|Palpatine lifting his hands up to use Force Lighting. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13603.jpg|Darth Sidious attacking Luke with Force Lightning. Emperor-star-wars.jpg|Darth Sidious unleashing Force Lightning on Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13684.jpg|Vader witnessing Palpatine attacking his son. Emperor Palpatine tortures.png|The Emperor tortures Luke with Force lightning. TorturePalpatine2321.jpg|Sidious' villainous breakdown as he loses what is left of his sanity ("Now, young Skywalker... you will die.") Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13804.jpg|Anakin picking up Sidious to save his son, Luke. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13807.jpg|The Emperor is Defeated by the Redeemed Anakin Skywalker. Omab.jpg|Palpatine being thrown by Anakin Skywalker into the Death Star II's reactor. Palpatine's_death.png|Darth Sidious plummets down the Death Star II's reactor; his last moments before his death. Star-wars6-movie-screencaps.com-13837.jpg|Sidious is evaporated in the main reactor thus killing him and finally ending his reign of terror. Videos Star Wars Master Yoda VS Darth Sidious HD Darth Maul & Savage Opress VS Darth Sidious Darth Sidious "Wipe them out. All of them" Mace Windu Vs Palpatine 1080p Mace Windu vs Palpatine in KotF Star Wars The Clone Wars - Yoda & Anakin vs. Dooku & Sidious 1080p Star Wars Rebels Emperor Palpatine Vs Ahsoka & Ezra Darth Vader talks to the Emperor full scene HD720p Star Wars Episode V The Empire Strikes Back Star Wars ROTJ emperor's death scene Category:Galleries